


Snow days.

by Duchess1489



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess1489/pseuds/Duchess1489
Summary: This is a short one shot that i wrote based on King of the Hill. I was unsatisfied with the ending so i wrote this. For Tai. I love you darling.





	Snow days.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWillBeTheEndofYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/gifts).



Snowy Shy’s books were sweeping the nation. Had been for the past four years. Her woven mysteries would sell out, only a handful of hours after they had gone on sale. Not to mention she was in about every magazine you found on the shelves, writing pieces and giving insight. Her mysteries were her best work, in what seemed to be everyone’s opinion. They were about a Girl adventurer who found lost artifacts and stopped evil corporations from getting them. She was the reason that the six of them were in Dallas. Hank and Peggy had left Bobby in the care of Luanne and Lucky. Dale and Nancy did the same with Joseph as Hank and Peggy did with Bobby. Boomhauer and bill were forced to share a room due to the book meet and greet signing she was doing in the bookstore across the street. The doors opened at Nine a.m. However, they planned on getting there early and waiting in line. Bill wanted to meet women in line and Boomhauer thought the entire weekend was now ruined because of the room sharing. He was a fan of the books, and everyone else was except for Hank who never really bothered to read them, and mostly went along to get her new book that was coming out tomorrow, getting a signed copy for both Peggy and Bobby who were great fans of the books, and they were good clean fun, something hank didn’t mind Bobby reading for a change. The next morning at eight a.m., the six of them walked over to the bookstore, only to be met with a line that was down the street. However, at nine on the nose two black SUV’s pulled up outside of the shop. Security came out, and made sure everyone was behind the gates, and when she stepped out of the car, the crowd erupted. Not one of the six arlenians could see her. The doors opened, and then she was gone, in a flash of cameras and security guards.  
It took them two hours in line and when they got there, Boomhauer was getting ready to turn the corner around the bookshelf when someone cut him off. Wait, He recognized the laugh of the person in front of him.  
               “Nice try Hillbilly, Too Slow.” Kahn smiled and he and minh walked to the desk. He then heard a female voice.  
              “Excuse me, you were not next in line.” The voice responded. It was a nice voice. Soft and high pitched. Sounded kinda angelic.  
              “We were, our friends let us come in front.”  
               “I don’t care what your friends did.” Boomhauer stepped around the corner and came face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had flowing black hair that had layers and made it’s way down to her belly button. Her eyes were the color of Lapis lazuli stones. Her skin was paler than moonlight. And for Boomhauer everything seemed to stop as soon as their eyes met. He was positive that this must be what love at first sight felt like, even thought he wasn’t quite sure if he believed in that sort of thing. He was positive she felt it and they were sharing this amazing cosmic moment together, until someone broke it apart.  
              “You see.” Kahn responded “This my friend, he say I can go ahead of him.” She turned and looked a Kahn breaking the connection. Boomhauer wanted so badly to speak to her.  
              “Hi.” Was all he managed to get out.  
              “Hi. I’m Snowy Shy.” She held out her hand and he took it in his own. “Was it just me, or did this guy just call you a hillbilly and cut in front of you?” She asked.  
              “Dang ol, does it all the time man, Talk about superiority complex, talkin bout, ol hillbilly too slow and all man.” She nodded. “I’m dang old Jeff Boomhauer, Nice to meet you.” She smiled.  
             “Its nice to meet you too Jeff Boomhauer. I would love to have a conversation with you, but could you excuse me for just one minute?” She asked politely. He nodded.  
             “Yo man.” She held up her finger and two large security men came over.  
            “Please escort this lovely couple to the back of the line.” She responded. Kahn and Minh turned and walked away before the security did anything more than look at them. She turned back to Boomhauer.  
            “Can I make this up to you?” She asked. “I hate other people being rude, would you like to sit at my table with me and talk?” She asked. Boomhauer looked stunned but then smiled.  
            “Dang ol Yeah man.” She smiled.  
          “Okay, come with me.” She pulled him back through the security rails and offered him a chair next to hers. “Please, this one is on me. How would you like it made out?” She asked.  
          “To dang ol Boomhauer man.” She nodded.  
          “To Boomhauer, Thank you for your kindness. Snowy Shy.” She handed him a copy. Next in line was bill who was shocked to see Boomhauer sitting next to the author behind the red tape. Bill smiled at her.  
         “Hello, I’m Snowy Shy. It’s nice to meet you.” She responded.  
          “I am Sargent William Fontane Dela tour Dauterive. United states army barber. But you can call me Bill.”  
          “Nice to meet you Bill.” She signed her name in the book and handed him a copy. He smiled.  
          “I’m your number one Fan.” She nodded.  
         “Thank you.” He just stood there staring and smiling at her. She leant over to Boomhauer.  
         “Do you know him?” She asked.  
         “Dang ol Yeah man. That’s Bill. Dang ol friends since high school live on the same got dang block and all.” She nodded.  
         “Okay. Good people?” Boomhauer nodded.  
         “Yo. Bill get a move on man. Dang ol stop gawkin.” Bill nodded and then walked away. Dale and Nancy came up next, and when they saw Boomhauer Dale started laughing.  
       “Boomhauer, you dog!” Dale said with a laugh in his voice. Boomhauer turned bright red. “Still the same old Lady killer.” Boomhauer was bright red by this point.  
       “Friends of yours?” She asked with a smile.  
       “Hell Yes. My name Rusty Shackleford, and this is my wife Nancy. We’ve been friends since high school.” She nodded.  
       “Would you like separate autographs, Or One for the both of you?”  
       “Separate Please.” Nancy responded.  
      “Okay, Here you are.” She signed two books and handed them to each one. “It was nice to meet you, Rusty and Nancy.” She responded with a smile. Next in line were Hank and Peggy.  
      “Hello. Thank you for coming. I’m Snowy Shy.” Hank gave a nod and a small smile.  
      “Hello, I’m Hank Hill Strickland Propane.” She nodded.  
      “I am Peggy Hill. Journalist for the Arlen Bystander.” Snowy smiled at them both.  
      “Well Its great to meet you. What can I do for you today?”  
       “I would like an autographed Copy for my Son.” She nodded.  
       “Of course, what’s his name?”  
       “Bobby Hill.”  
       “To Bobby Hill.” She signed it and handed it back to Hank.  
       “Thank you.” She nodded.  
       “Of course. Thank you for coming.”  
       “Say, is it true that people use propane to heat their entire Buildings in New York?”  
       “I’m sorry, I wouldn’t know. I’m never in New York Long enough to find out.” She responded.  
       “Your Bio says you live there.” Peggy sounded confused.  
        “Oh. That was something my publisher made up. I’ve never lived in New York. I don’t really like to reveal much about myself publicly so my publisher made up that croc of bull. I’m from Texas.” She responded.  
        “Gosh dang ol. That’s great man. Talkin Bout what city do you live in?”  
         “I’m from Corpus Christi.”  
        “Wait a second.” Hank responded. “Are you related to Mark Shy, who plays in the NHL?” She nodded.  
         “That’s my dad. Of course, he doesn’t get on the ice much anymore. He still lives in Corpus Christi Though.”  
         “Dang ol man!” Boomhauer exclaimed with a smile. She nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and put it on speaker.  
         “Hello?” A deep man’s voice answered after three rings.  
         “Hey dad.”  
         “Snowy. What’s up?”  
          “I have some really big Fan’s of yours here. Would you mind saying Hello to Hank Hill and Jeff Boomhauer?”  
         “Hello Gentlemen. It’s nice to meet you.” The three men conversed for a few minutes and then had to hang up.  
          “I’ll tell you what. If you feel comfortable giving me your address I can send you an autograph if you would like it.” She responded. They called over the other members of the group. They wrote down their addresses and she quickly and safely tucked them away.  
         “Well I suppose we best be heading home.” Hank responded. The others nodded.  
         “Dang Ol, go on with out me man.” Boomhauer waved them off.  
And that was how they met. The six of them met Snowy. Boomhauer decided to stay the day, and didn’t say no when she offered him to come with her for dinner. They wound up at a diner, where they ate, and wound up talking the entire night while he was drinking Coffee and she was drinking a cherry cola. It was the first night Boomhauer had spent with a Woman that didn’t end up in the bedroom, but he still thought it was the best. When they parted ways, he asked if he could see her again. She said yes, gave him her phone number, and offered to drive to Arlen after she got home and settled, to which he agreed.

It was two months before they saw Snowy again. Boomhauer drove down to see her every weekend and They talked on the phone constantly. He had found out so much about her. Like she loved figure skating and that was what she was going to do before she decided to start writing. She didn’t ever go to college, and said that she didn’t really want too either. Her father was the only parent she had, because her mother ran out on them when she was a baby, but she was very close with her grandparents as well. She was funny, and smart, and very kind and sweet. He found himself staring at his phone multiple times a day waiting for her to call. The boys were pleasantly surprised. They hadn’t ever seen their friend as happy as he seemed he was. Bill was jealous, but still happy for his friend. It was the day before Snowy was coming to Visit Boomhauer, everyone was curious, but Dale was the first one to speak.  
           “So Boomhauer, are you thinkin of Popping the question?” He asked. Bill gasped and turned to Boomhauer, and hank just sighed.  
           “Dang it Dale, we said we weren’t going to pry.”  
           “You know I can’t help it.” Dale responded.  
           “Man, Dang Ol, Dang Ol Yes man. Talkin bout Mee-maws ring and all. And Hank talking about dang ol best man.” Hank smiled.  
           “So you think she will say yes?” Boomhauer nodded.  
           “MmmHmm.”  
The Next day, the entire block turned out when they saw a Long Black SUV pull in to BoomHauer’s Drive way. Boomhauer was already waiting. They saw each other and held a long warm embrace. Boomhauer pulled her two duffle bags out of the back and carried them into the house, while she followed.  
            “Hillbilly dating celebrity?” Kahn asked looking shocked.  
            “Yeah, They’ve been together for a little while now. And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep your nose out of it. Boomhauer is a private person.” Hank responded sternly.  
Late that night when everyone was in bed, They were awoken by Sirens in the alley. The lights flashing woke everyone up. Hank, as block captain was outside quicker than anyone else to see the police cars parked in front of BoomHauer’s house. Hank recognized two men in suits standing outside as the security who was at the bookstore two months ago for Snowy’s signing. Hank and the others walked over.  
             “What’s going on here?” He asked.  
             “We caught them sneaking on the property and trying to take photos of the two adults inside.” Everyone looked shocked. No one looked worse than Snowy though. She looked like she was going to be sick. Boomhauer had an arm wrapped around her, and she had her hands wrapped around what Hank was sure was the offending Camera, not saying anything as Kahn and Minh were cuffed and put into the back of a police car.  
             “Dang Ol, come in side, Talkin about a warm cup of tea, and safety now.”  
             “Does this happen a lot in this neighborhood?” She asked looking up at the other residents looking lost.  
             “No.” Hank said, sounding angry. Not at Snowy though. “This is a good neighborhood. The couple who did this are just a couple of jackasses.”  
            “Dang Ol, wait up for me Hank, Talkin about, need to have a dang Ol talk man.” Hank nodded.  
           “Go ahead.” She responded. “I’ll be okay, The guards will watch the house, not to mention it looks like the whole neighborhood is awake.” She turned away from the people outside and went back into the house.  
    That night the four men sat around Hank’s kitchen table. The three of them had never seen Boomhauer so upset. They knew he hated people prying into his life, and Hank was sure this was going to blow up. Boomhauer was unusually quiet. Hank knew Boomhauer well enough to know that he was livid. They talked for a while and then Hank decided to call an end.  
           “Listen, Tomorrow they will make an appearance in front of the judge, and then we can take it from there.” They all agreed and made their way home. Boomhauer walked into his house, and made sure everything was locked and the shades were drawn. He sat next to Snowy who was sitting on the couch.  
           “Are you alright?” He asked.  
           “Yeah I think so. I’ve never had this happen before. I think it was scary, but hopefully it’s over now. I’m sorry our night got ruined.” He kissed her forehead.  
           “It couldn’t ever be ruined, dang old jackasses, talkin about see them tomorrow in court.” She nodded.  
          “Oh I’m so sorry, I just remembered, you said you needed to ask me something important before we found them snooping around. What was it?” He gave a side grin.  
         “Well, I want to give you this Dang Ol ring. Talking about love, pure love, never been like this before. We will never be dang ol apart again. I want you to marry me.” She looked a little stunned, but then she smiled brightly at him.  
           “Yes.” She responded with a smile and a soft laugh. He whooped and kissed her. They hugged and then he slid the ring on her finger and it was a perfect fit.  
           “Okay. Then I guess we have a wedding to plan.”  
The next day, at ten sharp they arrived in court. Hank and Peggy, were there along with bill, Nancy, and Dale. She found out his real name once Boomhauer told her not to call him Rusty Shackleford. They sat in the back, and she wore dark clothes. She wanted to wear a hat and sunglasses, but she owned no hats, and sunglasses wouldn’t fit over the small blue rectangle glasses she wore all the time. She compromised by wearing her hair down, and she could hide behind it if she needed to. She wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but the whole thing made her seriously nervous. When the couple was brought before the judge she felt like the entire court room heard her gasp, but it felt like she held her breath the whole time. The Kahn and Minh got sentenced to 400 hours each of community service, and They had a restraining order placed upon them, stating that they had to stay at least 100 yards away from Snowy and Boomhauer’s property. When they said that they lived within the 100 yards, The judge told them that he would send them with a police officer to get a few things, and that would be the last of it until a later court date when they would reconsider the order and when they had completed their community service.  
After it was over, she frankly just wanted to go home. Bill, Nancy and Dale, and Hank and Peggy approached them.  
           “We were wondering if the two of you would like to join us for lunch.” Nancy offered. “You know, We want to welcome you sug.” Nancy said to snowy. She looked at Boomhauer. He nodded.  
            “I would love to get to know you all. Thank you for being so kind to me.” She responded. They all smiled and nodded.  
They decided to go to Sugar Foot's, and got a seating for Seven. Once everyone ordered Peggy started the conversation.  
            “Snowy, That’s such an Unusual name. Does it have a story behind it?” She smiled.  
             “Yes. I was born in Northern Texas. On the day I was born, It was a severe blizzard and Ice Storm. The worst they had ever seen and the most snow to ever fall in Texas history. So my dad and my Grandma named me Snowy.”  
`           “Did your mother mind.” Boomhauer made a face at Peggy.  
              “It’s okay. My mother didn’t want me. She never wanted me. She had me, and then she was gone and refused to see any of us again. I know her name, but I’ve never met the woman in my life. I couldn’t even tell you what she looks like. She didn’t even put her name on my birth certificate. Just my dads.”  
              “Oh I am so sorry.”  
              “Don’t be. I don’t feel bad about it at all. I grew up with a lot of love and great people in my life. So I don’t have a mother, Well I do have an amazing grandmother and Grandfather, and an amazing Father.”  
               “So, Tell me Sug, What made you decide to be a writer?”  
                 “Well that’s actually an interesting story, if you don’t mind hearing it, it’s a bit long.”  
              “Spill it!” Dale responded with a smile.  
             “When I was young, I trained for figure skating. When I turned sixteen, I graduated high school and I had a choice to make. I could join a team of skaters, and start competing or I could go to college. I chose neither. I’d always wanted to write and from the time I learned to write, I never stopped writing stories. So I sat down and started writing. Within a year, I had my manuscript and that was the first book I published and it’s all sort of been uphill from there.”  
             “Wow sug. That’s impressive.”  
              “I don’t think it is. I think you guys are impressive.”  
              “How so?”  
              “Well, you all have been friends so long, Peggy you are a teacher, that’s amazing. Nancy a news reporter. Dale owns his own business. Hank has a job that he loves where he gets to help people, and bill serves his country. Not to mention Boomhauer. A Texas ranger. I may have money, but trust me, that isn’t everything. Friendship, Family, love. That’s what matters. I do what I do, because it’s something that I like to think I have a knack for, and I am not a very social person. I could never do what you all do, working with people everyday, That’s truly impressive.”  
               “Aren’t you sweet sug.”  
               “So, What plans do you have for the future?” Hank asked. She looked at Boomhauer and smiled.  
                “Mostly Wedding planning for now.” Everyone at the table cheered.  
               “We have a great wedding dress store here in Arlen.”  
               “That would be great. I know nothing about this sort of thing.”  
               “Are you two going to live here in Arlen?”  
               “Yeah man.” Boomhauer responded.  
               “But we were talking, and we were going to do some upgrades to the house and what not, and Boomhauer said you all would just be thrilled to do it. I would be happy to pay you for your trouble.”  
                 “Not necessary, we’d do this for fun.” Hank responded with a smile.  
                 “Well then, how about I provide the Alamo and Food while you guys are working?” They all agreed.  
Over the next few weeks things went by in a whirl wind. Snowy and the girls planned constantly for the wedding which was set to take place in one week. Boomhauer and Snowy said that they didn’t want to wait. Also, Boomhauer, and snowy went over the upgrades they wanted to make to the house, all while he, and the others started marking down what they would need and started with blue prints. Snowy had insisted on paying. Boomhauer didn’t want to let her, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. It wasn’t anything that she considered extravagant, just some upgrades to the dry wall and paint, a new roof made from tiles that would last quite a long time, and some upgrades to his deck. She was also redoing his kitchen, But she considered it a kindness he was doing for her. Hank had a slight problem doing two electric ovens and an electric stove, considering he was trying to get her to switch to propane, but she simply responded that they do use propane, she just didn’t like cooking with it, but wanted to be friends with Hank, so they talked and agreed that they would continue to use propane, on everything else, except for the kitchen, and the furnace which was already electric. And Hank happily agreed.  
It was two weeks later, on a Tuesday that the house was finished. The wedding was Sunday, the first day of December. Snowy had moved her things in, and She and Boomhauer were quietly enjoying their new home, as they just got home from dinner when they heard something fall over in the bedroom.  
               “Boomhauer. Someone is in the house.” She looked up at him terrified. He grabbed a nine iron out of his golf bag and quietly went to the bedroom door and opened it. Snowy couldn’t see over him, or past him. But when Boomhauer screamed she looked over his shoulder to see Minh sitting on the bed in a bathrobe. Minh didn’t see her, at least she didn’t think she did because of what came out of her mouth.  
               “Boomhauer, I figure we can work out deal and get order rescinded.”  
               “Oh hell no!” Snowy shouted from behind Boomhauer. She flipped open her cell phone and her security was inside within two minutes, with the police showing up afterwards. Kahn was waiting outside the house, when security found him, and he was arrested as well. Snowy seemed completely heartbroken. Hank, Peggy, and Nancy all came over while Boomhauer went with the police to discuss what happened.  
               “Snowy, I know what they did was terrible.” Hank started.  
               “You know I’m going to be really honest with you guys okay? Boomhauer has been telling me to open up more, so can I tell you something?” They all nodded.  
              “It really meant a lot to me, that you guys were nice to me. I wanted to be your friend so badly, you all mean so much to Boomhauer, and I really liked all of you. I think that’s why this hurts so much. I was willing to move on, let bygones be bygones. But this, trying to get Boomhauer to cheat on me, and everything that entails, I won’t forgive that. I’m truly sorry if it makes you all hate me. I just cannot forgive that. I know about his past, and the women, but I truly thought that he and I were meant to be together. I think he thinks so too.”  
               “Oh sug. We understand. We are your friends. You don’t ever have to worry about that.” She smiled warmly at them.  
             “Boomhauer loves you Snowy. I’ve seen him love maybe two other women, but it wasn’t like the way he was with you at all. I’ve never seen him this happy in the entire time that  I’ve known him. Don’t even worry about Those jackasses. They have been this way the entire time they have lived here.”  
              “I’m sorry you all had your nights interrupted. But thank you all so much for coming to sit with me.”  
              “Don’t worry. This will all blow over. It’s just a matter of time.” Peggy offered with a smile. Snowy smiled back.  
Kahn and Minh were sent to jail. The second time they went before the judge, Snowy, Her Lawyer, and the district attorney came up with plan. They would agree to drop all charges against Minh and Kahn if they moved and stayed away from where Snowy lived. They were offered in court and they took the deal that the judge agreed to. They had all of their things out of their house within two days. Snowy bought the house on the fourth day from the bank. Her grandparents and her father were moving in, after the wedding. Things eventually worked out for Kahn and Minh however, They moved to Dallas where Connie got into a private boarding school on an academic scholarship, they found a great apartment, and Connie and Bobby talked every day on Skype.  
               On Saturday, things looked beautiful in BoomHauer’s back yard. They had set up a beautiful white wooden arch, there were flowers and battery-operated lights, as by the time six pm rolled around, it was getting dark outside. Snowy’s family had been there since Friday, and at the time being, her grandmother was helping her get ready in the bedroom, while Hank Helped Boomhauer get ready. Everyone was seated and Hank, Bill and Dale, stood next to Boomhauer, while Peggy, Nancy, and Luanne stood up for snowy. Boomhauer stood at the end of the isle, and had his breath taken away when snowy came to the end of the isle getting ready to walk. She had on a beautiful gown. It was a full ballgown with the skirt made of pink tulle that had small lace appliques on it, and it had a beautiful illusion lace top with sleeves that stopped at her wrist. She carried a bouquet of purple Iris’. The ceremony didn’t take very long, and when they were married, the both looked incredibly happy. The boys had put together a small dance floor, and their first dance was very romantic. Snowy was thrilled to meet all of BoomHauer's family, and all of the rest of the people who came. They honeymooned in bora bora for two weeks.  
Hank and Peggy were very surprised to find out Peggy was pregnant, when bobby was fourteen. He was scared at first, but after talking to his parents he was starting to get excited. Dale and Nancy stayed happily married, raising joseph who grew up to take on his father’s footsteps and was a great member of Dale’s dead bug, which thanks to the two of them, did wonderfully. It was two months after the wedding that Laoma moved in with bill, and they were married not long after. In the following august, Peggy gave birth to a baby girl named Charlotte. Who had her father wrapped around her finger since the first time she smiled at him. When Bobby graduated High school, he took a job at sugar foot's. He quickly became the head chef, and shortly there after had his own barbeque restaurant. He married, and had four kids, all of who, were constantly with Grandpa Hank and Grandma Peggy. Charlotte grew up and followed in Hank’s footsteps, and went into the propane business after Hank took over Strickland when buck passed away. As for snowy and Boomhauer, They had one child. A girl named Claire. She looked exactly like Boomhauer but had Snowy's eyes. The four families remained friends forever. And every Sunday they all got together, with all the kids, and grand kids, and caught up, and like every other day, the boys met behind the fence and each had some Alamo.


End file.
